Thrash
Thrash is the Main Lieutenant of the Turnbull AC's. He was voiced by James Lorenzo. In The Film He is seen at the meeting with some other AC's. In The Game He appears in Boys In Blue, where he and a few Turnbulls are talking but gets attacked by Cochise, Cowboy, and Vermin. He appears again, in the Red Devil, where the Warriors beat up the Turnbull AC's. He appears again in Desperate Dudes at the meeting, behind The Rogues and to the left of Hammer and Axel. And again where he informs the Turnbulls about what happened at the meeting and preparing their plan to kill the Warriors for revenge after they "assassinated" Cyrus. Fighting Ability He uses a machete to fight in story mode. His standing knee combo is used by Destroyers lieutenants, soldiers of the JSBs, and Sid. He shares his ground head-butt combo with Rico, Sanchez, Sid, and Snow. He has the same fighting style as Vermin and Sid. Like all physically unfit and/or untrained characters in Rumble Mode, it is unknown why he can perform roundhouse and tornado kicks, as one would have to be the pinnacle of physical fitness to perform such attacks, especially the latter. This is probably just a flaw in game mechanics. In one of his tag-team attacks (the one with four punches), when he beats his opponent, they will fall and land on their back, rather than on their front. Thrash is the only character (who is able to perform this attack, of course) to have this trait, except Sid. Quotes * "This way. Come on!" - LET'S GO * "Hold it right here." - HOLD UP * "Bust 'em up good!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover my ass!" - WATCH MY BACK * "It's over for you, fuckin' prick!" - Threat * "Hey, shit-head! You ready to die?" - Threat * "I'm gonna wipe your face all over the ground!" - Threat * *Hysterical laughter* "Look! The little fairy wants to fight!" - Threat * "What a joke! You're really a dumb motherfucker!" - Threat * "Fuck, man! I could waste you with my eyes closed!" - Threat * "I'm ready to bash you up, man!" - Threat * "You ready to get knocked out, piss-face?! HA!" - Pinning opponent * "Bleeeed, FUCKER!" - Pinning opponent * "Take it like a man!" - Pinning opponent * "Eat it, pussy!" - Pinning opponent * *Psychotic laughter* - Pinning opponent * "I got you pinned, fucker!" - Pinning opponent * "Gonna smash your teeth out!" - Pinning opponent * "Heh-heh. Needle-dicks!" - Observing a winning brawl * "THE SATAN'S MOTHERS!!" - Observing a winning brawl * "Yeah! Listen to Spider!" - Observing a winning brawl * "What the hell is goin' on over there?" - Heard a noise * "I hear ya... Come out." - Heard a noise * "I know you're around here..." - Heard a noise * "Dammit. I know I heard somethin' over here." - Searching for source of noise * "Where the hell is that coming from? I thought it was over here." - Searching for source of noise * "Okay, wat the fuck?! I hear some shit an' there's nothin' around?!" - Searching for source of noise * "Get the fuck out here and fight me, coward!" - Searching for enemy * "I can hear you breathing! You're scared, aren't you?" - Searching for enemy * "I can wait all night, asshole. And when I find you, I'm gonna finish your ass!" - Searching for enemy Trivia * He has the same voice as Tiny. However, in the Desperate Dudes cutscene, where he describes witnessing Cyrus' assassination to his fellow AC's, he uses Hammer's voice. ** In this same cutscene, this lieutenant says Cyrus' death was like slow motion (which it was in the film), sort of breaking the 4th wall. ** Also, during a fight in rumble mode, he may shout "Yeah! Listen to Spider!", or mention The Satan's Mothers in another quote, due to him having Tiny's voice clips. * In rumble mode (when all characters are unlocked), when picking The Turnbull AC's gang, Thrash will be stood at the front, with Sid by his side, instead of Sid being at the front. This is the only gang where the Warlord doesn't stand at the very front on the rumble menu. Category:Characters Category:Turnbull AC's Category:Lieutenants